


A Wonderful Christmas Time

by FanaticFangirl2602



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love these dorks, One Shot, Romance, demigodsecretsanta, holiday fluff, it's so fluffy you'd think it was cotton candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticFangirl2602/pseuds/FanaticFangirl2602
Summary: It's the middle of December. There's snow outside, decorations are everywhere, songs are being sung, and everyone is feeling the holiday spirit. It's the perfect day to make some cookies.In which Percy is cheesy and Annabeth is never trusting him with the mixer again.





	A Wonderful Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for the lovely [perciius](https://perciius.tumblr.com) on Tumblr for the [DemigodSecretSanta](https://demigodsecretsanta.tumblr.com) event! I had so much fun writing this and I hope you all have fun reading it! Happy holidays! <3

“Don’t even think about it.”

Percy froze, fingers halfway to the bowl full of cookie dough resting on the kitchen counter. He smiled sheepishly when his girlfriend shot him a playful glare and raised his hands into what he hoped looked like a semi-apologetic shrug. “In my defense, I wasn’t going to take a lot.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but the way her lips twitched up into a soft smile gave away her amusement. With her curly hair done up in a bun and a slightly too large, gray sweater hanging off one of her shoulders, with the long sleeves pushed up to her elbows, she was as gorgeous as ever. The blue, snowflake apron she wore matched Percy’s, down to the faint layer of flour that covered it.

“In this case,” she said, “a lot is any.” She waved the small spoon she’d been using to scoop out the dough at him like it was a weapon, “So hands off.”

“My hands will stay off,” Percy promised, hands palms out in front of him as if to prove it, feigning as serious a face as he could manage even as he plotted out a plan to expose the loophole. Maybe he could get a fork...

“Good,” she stated before she turned back to the tray in front of her. Percy felt a swell of pride at having successfully fooled his girlfriend, just barely hiding a smirk. His pride was squashed a second later when she added, “And while we’re at it, why don’t you just step away from the bowl altogether?”

Dang it. Smirk long gone, he lowered his hands, shoulder slumping. “But Annabeeeeeth!” He whined, pouting at her.

The blonde shook her head as she rolled a small chunk of dough between her hands, still smiling. Completely unaffected by the puppy dog eyes he was giving her, she asserted, “You can have some when they’re actually cooked.”

Percy sighed exaggeratedly in defeat. “That’s going to take forever,” he complained, more to tease her than anything else. He walked up behind Annabeth and wrapped his arms around her waist, lowering his head to rest on her shoulder. “I’ll be old by the time they’re done.”

Annabeth snorted. “Oh, please. They don’t take that long to cook.” She placed her small ball of dough down on a plate of sugar and rolled it around, before putting it down on the tray in front of her. Scooping more dough out of the bowl, she pointed out, “If you want it to go faster, you can always help, you know.”

“Hey, I helped earlier. I made that delicious dough.”

“Made a mess of it, you mean.”

Percy buried his face in her sweater, groaning quietly in embarrassment. Cheeks burning, he mumbled, “How was I supposed to know flour would go everywhere?”

Her shoulders bounced as she laughed softly, a light, joyful sound he’d come to adore over the years. “Percy Jackson, the powerful son of Poseidon, foiled by a mixer and lots of flour. Who would’ve thought?” She teased, nudging him gently with her elbow.

“You’re enjoying this,” he complained, even as he fought a grin.

“Immensely,” the daughter of Athena confirmed. She shook her shoulder, urging her boyfriend to get off of it. “Now come on, help me make the rest.”

He tightened his arms around her for a second, giving her a short hug, before he stepped away and took his place next to her. For the next ten minutes, all Percy and Annabeth did was roll the dough, cover it in sugar, and place it on the cooking tray. Between the radio quietly playing Christmas music in the background and the smell of vanilla hanging in the air from the candle next to the cookie jar, the atmosphere of the room was warm and cozy. The two young adults didn’t talk, but they didn’t need to. There was no need to fill the silence. Standing next to one another and taking comfort in the other’s presence was more than enough for the pair. Occasionally, Annabeth would absentmindedly hum along to a song on the radio, making Percy feel warm and fuzzy inside as he listened.

Once he’d put down his final ball of dough for the batch, Percy looked over the tray in front of them and said, “I think that’s all we can fit on here for now.”

Annabeth nodded her agreement. She tried to dust the sugar on her hands off with her apron, only for the sugar to be replaced with a light coat of flour. Ignoring it, she looked around the open space they were in while he picked up the tray. “You have the kisses, right?”

Percy hummed a yes as he opened the oven door. “The bag should be in the pantry,” he told her as he put the tray inside, careful not to accidentally touch the hot rack in the oven.

He heard Annabeth move around the kitchen behind him while he closer the door and set the timer. Once that was done, he walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out two medium sized bowls for them to use.

Annabeth joined him at the island in the middle of the room a few moment later, plopping the large bag of candy down in front of them. “This,” she started, “is the the biggest bag of Hershey kisses I’ve ever seen.”

Percy flashed a crooked grin at her as she opened the bag with a pair of scissors. “I did my best.”

Bag now open, she poured a small pile of kisses onto the island and set the bag aside. “Do you think we’ll really use all of them?” She asked, picking up one of the candies and unwrapping it. “It’s a lot, Percy.”

“We’ll use most of it,” he answered. Unwrapping his own kiss, he put the wrapper in one of the two bowls and the chocolate in the other. “The recipe makes a lot of dough. We’ll probably get three to four batches out of it.”

Annabeth hummed quietly in response as she unwrapped one of the candies. “And I suppose having extra won’t hurt,” she said, copying him and putting the chocolate and wrapper in their designated bowls.

“Exactly!”

She laughed at his enthusiasm and shook her head, a fond smile on her face. “Let me guess,” she glanced up at him, eyebrow quirked playfully, “you’re planning on eating the extra?”

Percy set a few more unwrapped candies in their bowl, grinning at her all the while. “You know me so well.” Seeing that their little pile was gone already, he grabbed the bag and shook more of its contents out onto the counter between them. “Though,” he mused as he set the bag aside once more, “I do have to admit that Hershey doesn’t have the best kisses.”

“Oh?” Annabeth looked up from putting wrappers in the second bowl and gave him a curious look. “Who does then?”

Percy fought down the blush was feeling just from thinking about what he was about to tell her. Working as casually as he could, but unable to hide the small smile pulling at his lips, he stated matter-of-factly, “You.”

For a moment, the only noise that filed the apartment was the music playing from the radio and Hershey kisses dropping into the plastic bowl. For a second, he was worried. Maybe he should’ve kept that line to himself. It was way too cheesy, even for him. But when he snuck a peek at his girlfriend from behind his messy hair to see her blushing the same color as Apollo’s cows, all the worry evaporated.

She’s cute when she blushes, he thought fondly as he looked down at her from across the island counter. Hell, she was always cute.

At last, Annabeth chuckled quietly and returned the smile he was giving her. “Okay, that was smooth,” she admitted, face still flushed.

“Smooth enough for a kiss?” Percy hoped, wiggling his eyebrows at her playfully. His smile widened when she laughed. Oh, he loved making her laugh.

Annabeth shook her head slightly and sighed loudly, teasing him. “I suppoooose,” she answered, faking reluctance by dragging out the word.

Putting her hands flat against the countertop, she got up on her tiptoes and leaned forward. Bending down slightly, Percy met her happily halfway above the small island. The kiss was soft and gentle, and when the couple pulled away from each other, both of the demigods had pink dusted across their cheeks.

Neither of them moved back very far, only a short distance between each other’s faces. Percy took the chance to drink in every detail of Annabeth, everything from her bright, gray eyes, to the bit of flour smudged next to her nose, to the loose strands of hair framing her face. It was all familiar, but he’d never grow tired of the sight of her. Even now, with how long they’d been dating, Percy’s heart still fluttered when she lightly bit her lower lip contemplatively.

After a second, Annabeth spoke, voice low and thoughtful. “You know… I think you’re right.” At his confused look, a small smirk appeared on her pink lips. “Hershey doesn’t have the best kisses.”

Oh. He could feel his face burning all the way up to the tips of his ears. Speechless, his eyes trailed after her as she walked across the kitchen to turn off the timer that’d just started beeping to let them know cookies were done. So this was how it felt when he used that line on her.

Turning around, Percy leaned back against the island behind him, watching Annabeth pull on a pair of oven mitts. In the background, Wonderful Christmas TIme started playing while she pulled out the first tray of cookies.

Percy smiled to himself.

A wonderful Christmas time indeed.


End file.
